warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Pick-up Page!
I got this idea form Warriors Fan Fiction Wiki, and I give them credit. I would like to explain this. First, you DON'T sign with your signature. Second, you make yourself a heading, and the compliments will be under that heading. So in example, it would look like this Example Wow! I love how you roleplay! You are so nice You are a good friend. ---- And so on, so make your self a heading under this line ---- Loveleaf You are the best at coding. Your awesome! An amazing friend, and spectacular with coding. An awesome person :) Awesome with coding :D Coder 101! We can't be a wiki without you! Phoenix I don't know how to describe you with good thoughts other than kind and the like. Great person to Roleplay with! An awesome person and roleplayer :] You are awesome! An extraordinary roleplayer and person! ^3^ A good friend and roleplayer! Great in so many ways Luna﻿ Great admin! Great friend and your epic~! Grrrreat person! Awesome writer~ Lovely cat descriptions ^o* Epical! Sweet roleplayer Has Randon Luna news Elorisa Great Artist Makes awesome stories A great Roleplayer :) Your really nice and a great friend! Awesome artist ;3 Super-Awesome friend! :) Super awesome roleplayed and friend! Plain ol' awesome Wild I love your characters~ Mist Your really nice ^^ Aspen One of my friends, and a great person :) It's really fun to role-play with you! You have really good ideas. 4pinkbear Let me just say right now, the most epical epic girl on here. Ever. You are awesome and a good friend. Too awesome to handle Scary, but In the good way Birdpaw Mah fellow Hetalia fan! Hilarious Rarly get's Bait mad Leafbreeze A very kind person. Cinderstar She is an AMAZING admin and roleplayer and also, she is just a great friend :D Sweet roleplayer, awesome buddy Shorts Really fun to Role-play with! And a good friend. Cotton: My bestie, If it weren't for her I don't think I'd still be here on wiki. She's epic even if she has to practice..... But she's been with me though almost every fight I have seen on this wiki and after a week of knowing eachother I missed her when she went to camp back then. TheC! Thank you for giving me a hand when I need it, for your great leadership and for sharing some interests with me! Magical football game :3 Meadow: You are the closest friend I have on this wiki! You've been with me since the green box, even if you get me a bait mad sometimes ;) Never change! You're an amazing person! Thank you for your patience, for cheering me up when I need it, and for your wonderful fashion tips! Thank you for existing! :3 Wist: Our newest admin! Though it's her first time hardcore plotting with Meadow and Cotton, She's doing a great job of it. She's joined in with us in everything. We even told her what Bait mad means! Love you Wist! You're certainly earned you spot on the wiki. Not to mention you've put up with that evil Cotton person! Carry on wayward Wist! :) Category:Administrators